Mentally Prepared
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Gladio must prepare for meeting the Blademaster. Cor offers to help. "I've brought you this far, but now is my time to go." Cor/Gladio


Mentally Prepared

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: In celebration of our lovely Episode Gladiolus... I give this to you.

Kink Meme Prompt: "I've brought you this far. Now it is my time to go."

* * *

"Oh, fuck," Gladio groaned as he wrapped his fingers around the handcuffs latched to each of his wrists. The metal against metal made Gladio's ears ring, but he couldn't do anything but lean down and shove his ass higher into the air. If Noctis could see him now, chained to the bed with his thighs spread as wide as he could go, back arched up and ass begging for hard hands and even harder flesh... Fuck. What would his Prince think then?

Gladio wanted it—no. He needed it.

Gladio tried to turn his head to see the man behind him, but the man grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head backward. There was a tongue and lips and teeth against his throat and Gladio wished that he could feel those lips across his mouth, across his cock, across the crack of his ass.

He was insatiable. He needed this in a way he knew his friends would never really get. Yeah, he was usually as dominant as they came (literally and figuratively) but there was something amazing about being on the reciprocative end of those sinuously long fingers and the scruff of beard whispering against his spine.

Fuck, if Gladio thought about it, the first time he had ever jacked himself off to the idea of a man instead of the titty magazines he stole from one of the Crownsguard lockers was to the thought of this man whose fingers were in his hair and pushing him open, wider and wider.

"Are you mentally prepared?"

"Of course."

Gladio couldn't help but to swear as he felt the tip of Cor Leonis slide into him and then he rocked back as hard as he could to take in the rest of the man.

"Cor," Gladio panted as the man shuddered against him. When he tried to turn his head again the hand threaded in his hair yanked again. It went straight to Gladio's aching cock. What would he have given to put his hand on himself, or for Cor to put his hand around him?

But this would be enough; the hand grabbing at his hip and the other ripping at his hair, and his eyes rolled back when Cor chuckled and twisted his hips before drilling as hard as he could into him, making sure with each thrust he could feel that tight, wet heat. Gladio's fingers were numb but the rest of him could feel everything from Cor's coarse pubic hair slapping and scratching against him to the nails digging into his hip. He could almost feel Cor's cock thrumming inside, ready for release.

Gladio's toes curled as the warrior inside of him let loose his hand from his hip, trailing down to Gladio's aching cock. He needed to be touched, needed to be fucked, needed to feel the Immortal's fingers on him.

"Are you sure?"

And then cock and fingers were gone, and Gladio nearly hit his head against the headboard as he tried to scramble around. But his hands were handcuffed to the bed post and Cor was already walking out the door.

"Wha—what? The fuck?!"

"A true warrior must be prepared to face anything, and to be certain of his path. I've brought you this far, but now is my time to go. Show your strength."

Gladio finally caught sight of Cor, of the leather pants he was tucking himself back into, cock soft and cum glistening across his palm. He looked into the face of the man he had idolized since he was a teenager, only to stare back into the solemn face of a man who knew every word he spoke.

Cor knew exactly what he was doing.

"Bu— _but_!"

"Show your strength, Gladio. To take on the blademaster, you will need the will and strength of the Shield." He turned his back on Gladio, wiping his hand across the sheets as he zipped up his pants.

He was gone before Gladio was able to scream out, "Un- _fucking_ -cuff me!" and then a chorus of, "I'm gunna rip your head off!" and "Damn it!" punctuated only by the sound of metal screeching against metal.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
